In communication networks, e.g., a cellular network as specified by 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) detection of network anomalies may be used for better supporting management and maintenance of the communication network. For example, a detected network anomaly may be indicative of a faulty network component or of insufficient network infrastructure.
An network anomaly detector used for such purposes may monitor the communication network to detect unusual patterns in network data. Such patterns may for example be defined in terms of the amount of data traffic being higher than usual, the number of unsuccessful voice calls being higher than usual, or the like. That is to say, the network anomalies may be detected as a deviations from normal (e.g., average) network behavior. Since the detected network anomaly may be indicative of a critical state of the communication network, e.g., of a faulty network component, it may be used to trigger an alarm. An example of a corresponding anomaly detection system, which uses time-series data from the network as input, is described in US 2008/0208526 A1.
However, because the operation conditions of a communication network may vary considerably in realistic scenarios, the distinction between normal behavior and deviations therefrom may be a complex task. This may have the effect that a detected network anomaly actually corresponds to expected behavior in the given conditions. To give an example, a network anomaly which is detected due to the amount of data traffic being higher than usual may be due to a major event at a certain place in the coverage region of the communication network, e.g., a sports event or cultural event attracting large audience. In such a case, the detected network anomaly may be deemed as uncritical and generating an alarm is not necessary.
Accordingly, there is a need for techniques which allow for efficient handling of network anomalies.